Lost Souls
by 3stanKyle
Summary: sorry i'm not good at summary...hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

Don't read if the story is boring

My brother messed my very first story

And this is my first time writing

And I don't own minecraft thank you...

Chapter 1: Betrayal

(Artix Pov)

My name is Artix and I'm 17 years old, I always wear a trench coat with a fur on the collar, a black t-shirt, and black pants, the color of my eyes are red as blood. I am the youngest general of an army called Oblivion, our work is to terminate every mob that threats the kingdom we all lived. My life was perfect, but something tells me that something is missing, something that will make my life perfect but I don't know what it is. But this will be the last time I will be serving the kingdom when we were all betrayed by Marcus, who only wanted power. This is the start of my adventures of sadness, anger and meeting the princess's and prince of the mobs.

The day of betrayal

I was walking at the streets patrolling and as I walk I was greeted by the citizens of Evergreen and all I could do was smile back at the citizen. Suddenly I was called by a familiar voice "hey Artix!" I looked back and saw Marcus with Duval and Troy (sorry if the names sucks can't think for other names.).

"Hey how's it going?" I replied back "well…same as always. Bout you?" he said. I looked up and looked at them "Well…were all the same." I told him "anyone hungry?" I added "well, you know the three of us are hungry like pigs." Duval told me and the three of us laughed at him "what?" he ask us while smiling "were not pigs Duval, you're the only pig amongst us." Troy told him "well, shall we go and get some grubs?" I told them "Yeah!" they all replied.

After an hour of talking and laughing while eating, it already went dark "Well, see you all tomorrow?" I told them while standing up "Yeah, see you tomorrow." They all replied. I left the place, when I was outside I looked at the dark sky were the stars shine and the moon gave light to the surrounding "what a beautiful night." I asked myself as I walk back home.

I open the door to my house and went straight at my room, when I lay down I immediately fell asleep.

After an hour

I suddenly woke up from the noise of an explosion; it wasn't a creepers explosion it's like an dynamite. When I looked outside an unknown army was infiltrating the kingdom, I suddenly noticed that a soldier went inside my house, I immediately put on my trench coat, I don't really like wearing armors, and took my diamond sword. as I was walking downstairs I was greeted by an enemy and as he was about to stab me I stepped aside to draw my sword and stab him at the heart.

As I remove my sword at his chest I immediately run outside, I looked around me and what I saw was a full massacre, young old they didn't care whoever they kill as long as they can satisfy themselves, I immediately took action to save the citizens who were trying to run away, as I make my way to the barracks a soldier came near me "Sire we are being attacked by unknown force…they are all well trained as if they were veterans." He reported to me "I understand, I want you to find every able bodied me to rally in the town square." I ordered him "Yes sir!" he told me as he leave he yelled at me "Sire…" I looked at him "May notch be with you." He told me and I nod and run through the barracks.

I reached the Barracks and saw some men were being led by Duval "DUVAL!" I yelled and he looked at me "how did this bastard entered the kingdom without destroying the gate?" I ask him "it was Marcus, he gave them entry in here." He replied to me and I noticed Troy was not with him, I mean were ever I go they are always together "Where's Troy?" I ask him "He was killed by Marcus." He told me as a tear came out of his eyes, I know it's hard for him to lose Troy they treated each other like brothers.

I noticed Duval's hand, he was gripping the sword handle tighter it seems he wanted revenge for Troy. "Duval?" I snapped him out "I want you to take every able bodied man to take the civilians out of here fast." I told him but "No, I'll stay here, I'll fight." He replied in an angered voice, "I know you want revenge for Troy, but this people needs protection you can have your revenge later." I told him with that he obeyed."

I run to the great hall were the king is located, as I enter the hall I immediately saw the king at the throne room "M'lord" I walked in and bowed "What is it Artix?" he asked me "M'lord our kingdom we protected for ages will soon fall, I need you to evacuate befor-" before I finish he interrupted "Artix, the kingdom we built with our blood and sweat will soon come to an end…I'm already old Artix let me fall along with the people who died here, you are still young to die, notch had plans for all of us but you, you must live on." He told me with a smile "Artix my son, my only son let this be our last conversation as a father and son… now leave this place…I'm sorry if I didn't do my job as a father to you." He added and started to cry.

"M'lord…no, father you did your job as father to me, but please you need to evacuate." I begged him, he stand up and walked towards me and gave me a hug "my general, my son, you are the only son I have and the only love one I got left in this world, please hear your fathers last wish and leave this place." As he hug me a tear came out of my eyes "yes father.." with that I run and didn't looked back.

(Artix dad Pov)

"my son, if I can only rewind the time, I want to repeat the time we spend together as a father and son…" I whispered as he leaves the great halls, I felt a pain in my heart seeing my son being left behind. I walked toward the throne and sat there waiting for my death, when suddenly the door opened and saw Marcus with the enemy "What is the meaning of this Marcus?" I asked angrily "What I didn't do anything…I just let this good people come in the kingdom." He replied while walking towards me "What madness came in to you Marcus, We trusted you…Why betray us…Why?" I asked when suddenly I felt a sword in my chest "Why? Because you are weak… this kingdom need a powerful king….like me." He told me as he pulled the sword out of me, I fell in my knees and looked at Marcus.

"Marcus…even you killed me….there will be people to revolt on your rule….and will be the cause of your downfall…" I told him while smiling "You…" Marcus raised his sword and chopped my head of time slowed down "my son, I love you more than anyone else in this world….just like how I loved your mother." I thought as I closed my eyes and felt the blade in my neck.

(Artix pov)

I suddenly felt chill in my spine and I knew my father is dead, but I must respect my father's wish, I continued to run when suddenly an arrow hit my left shoulder and I fell to the ground. I suddenly heard a familiar voice "Well, well, well, who do we got here, the young general or should I call you the kings son?" he told me "you bastard…why, everyone trusted you but why did you throw away the trust they gave you?" I told him and when he heard my question he started laughing "why….because I wanted power, I wanted to become a king." He said as he pull his sword and prepared it to stab be.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at him, when he was about to stab me when an arrow came out of nowhere I looked at the direction where it came from and saw Duval with the Oblivion "YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" he yelled and charged Marcus and his men all hell broke loose that time an all I can do was watch them when suddenly Duval carried me on his back and run away with some of our men, when we reached the gate "can you walk?" he asked me "yes I can." I replied "good I want you to leave this place fast." He told me and it surprised me "what do you mean?" I told him he was about to reply me when we heard our men's retreating and running towards and what surprised me most is that they all took a defensive formation at the gate there were only 50 of our men left when suddenly Duval pushed me "Sir, it was an honor serving you." He told me "Sir stay alive for us." "Sir we are lucky to have you as our commander!" "Good luck sir!" the soldiers told me as they gave me their last smile.

While seeing them smile the gate slowly closed and when the gates closed I heard cries of pain, swords clashing together and I knew they were all dying, they were willing to die for me and for the kingdom, I stand up and run away from the kingdom.

I kept running I didn't looked back if I was being chase or not, I only looked back when I was on a top of a hill and I saw the kingdom was burning I couldn't do anything, as tears came out of my eyes I continued running through the night.

I didn't know how long I've been running I was at a Forrest and I knew that the forest was a dangerous place for me and I am unarmed but that didn't stop me. I didn't notice that I lost to much blood I suddenly felt dizzy, I hold my head when suddenly I was knocked down but before I lose my conscious I saw three girls, "who…are….yo….u?". I asked them but I fell asleep due to the hit in my head


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of the story

So far hope you liked it

I don't own minecraft

Chapter 2: Restrain yourself

(Artix Pov)

I woke up in a bed wearing only my pants and luckily they didn't check me if I have any weapon, "Thank notch they didn't checked me." I sighed as I took out my dagger, I stand up and notice my shoulder was patched up "Wha...I wonder who helped me?" I wondered suddenly the door opened and saw an skeleton came in, "SHIT!" I yelled as I ran through the window and fell down 10 blocks high.

I crashed down on a carriage "Ouch!...that hurts." I told myself as I rub my back, I looked around to see walls around me which is being protected by mobs, my jaw dropped open "Where in the nether am I?" I thought and saw a horde of Zombies who are prepared to taste my flesh.

As I face the horde of Zombies who will soon devour me, "COME… LETS DANCE!" I yelled as I smile as they were about to attack a voice stopped them "STOP!...NOBODY DARES TO LAY A FINGER ON THE HUMAN!" I looked up and saw 4 people in the balcony, I barely recognized the three girls and the other one I don't know who she is but she is wearing a tattered jacket with a face of a zombie on the hood.

They all looked at me "Now what?" I whispered as I look back at the horde of Zombie "You are brave to face the Zombies even the only weapon you got are those daggers." As the girl wearing an black sweater, black skirl, black stockings, and a hat that looked like an enderman, told me and teleported in from of me I jumped back and felt my back in the wall and I knew I'm cornered "Great nowhere to run." I thought as I look at the girl who teleported in front of me.

"you know size doesn't matter…the only thing that matter is how you use it." I replied as I look for a way out "Can I ask for your name?" she told me "Why should I gave you my name?" I replied "well we want to know the name of the person we helped." She told me with a grin well they did helped me though "Fine…the names Artix bout yours?" I told her "Names Andr princess of the enderman." She told me "wait you're a princess? Then who are those people with you in the balcony?" I ask her confused "the two are also a princess but the other one is a prince." She told me "What I only saw 4 girls?" I asked her "Hahaha! That get folled by his look." She told me.

"I'm a guy okay." The prince told me "and the name is Rot." He added "sorry." I told him "the names Cupa and I'm the princess of the creepers." As the girl with a creeper hood introduced herself "The names skelly and I'm the princess of skeletons." The girl with a skeleton hat intruded herself. "Great to know you." I told them.

(Skelly's pov)

"You mean Artix…Gen. Artix of the Oblivion army!" Andr told him "yes I am a general, once." He replied to her "We heard that your kingdom was attacked by another kingdom?" she asked again "yes, that's right….we were attacked by another kingdom lead by Marcus whom my Father put his trust on." He replied angrily "Your father was the king? Then you must be the next heir of the kingdom?" Cupa ask "No, Why should I become the next heir." He replied.

"Well since we know each other, why don't you put those daggers away?" I told him "HELL NO!" he yelled "Who are you to tell me that." He added, I could see anger in his eyes mixed with sadness "If you don't, then we will have to force you." I told him "You're welcome to do it." He replied with courage which made fall for him.

"Please put your weapons down, you don't want to die do you?" Rot ask him "Hah! Me afraid of dying, I am prepared to die anytime." I replied "But don't you want to see your friends again or your father perhaps?" I asked him which made him grit his teeth and gave him me a mean look "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him confused if I said something wrong "As if I can see them again." He replied "Why don't you want to see them again?" I said "So you want me to go where they are?" he asked me "Yes…They might be looking for you?" I said to him "I'll go where they are after I sent Marcus in the nether." He told me "Why do you want him dead?" Cupa asked him "Why….what will you do if the person who you trust betrayed you? What will you do?" he told us.

"we can forgive him if he/she begged for us to forgive him." I replied "Naïve…For me it's better for them to be killed." He told us which gave us chill in our spine "WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE?" Andr Yelled to him "What it is better for a traitor to die." He replied "Then that will make you a monster." Cupa told him with a sad face "it doesn't matter if you become a monster you will always have to kill to survive this world." He said.

"Will revenge satisfy you if you kill Marcus?" I asked him "SHUT UP!" he yelled "AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" he added.

I saw tears fall through his eyes "you don't know what happened you don't know how many innocent people died that time, young, old they didn't care who they kill." He said as he tried to stop his cries. I Throw my bow and arrows and walked towards him "Skelly what are you doing?" Andr asked me "I'm going to make him calm down." I replied with a smile "STAY BACK! OR ELSE…" he yelled, "or else what?" I told him gently.

"Stay away from me." He told me as he is about to cry "You still want to see your friends right?" I told him gently "please you don't have to do this, put your anger aside, don't throw your life so rash fully." I added which made him more prepared to kill "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!...EVERYONE I KNOW ARE ALL DEAD…..MY FATHER…MY FRIENDS…EVERYONE IS DEAD….EVRYONE….I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE CIVILIANS ESCAPE…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO…ALL I CAN DO IS WATCH THEM DIE!" he yelled.

His hands are trembling and made me think that he is scared. And as I looked on his teary eyes it made me want to know him more I slowly walked in front of him "stop…stay away from me….please leave me alone." He said but I still continued to walk towards him when I'm finally in front of him I held his hand and ask him "if you were prepared to die, then why didn't attack me when you have the chance?" with a gentle smile.

He suddenly let go of the daggers that he held and fell on his knees, I gave him a hug "its okay if you cry it all out you don't have to hide it." I told him with that he hugged me back and cried.

Sorry if its short I can

Only update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday

And thanks howl for reviewing my first chapter. XD


End file.
